


Gotta Get Back

by mixtapestar



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica receives a strange call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get Back

**Author's Note:**

> For AO3's [April Showers](http://ao3org.tumblr.com/tagged/april-showers) celebration! Day 2's fandom is Veronica Mars.

When Veronica recognizes the Neptune area code on her phone, she's filled with a sense of trepidation. She stares at the number for a ring and a half before giving in.

Immediately, an almost familiar voice says, "So I know you've moved on and are livin' the high life out in the _real_ world, but we have a situation back in the home country."

"Um, hello? Who is this?"

The voice on the other end of the line huffs. "Seriously? You forget your college BFF so easily?"

Veronica laughs. "Mac?"

"The one and lonely!"

"Aww, you don't mean that," Veronica chastises with a laugh. "It's been... wow, years, how have you been?"

"Don't change the subject now. We _have_ a _situation_."

"A situation - what does that mean exactly?"

"It means, Veronica Mars, we're bringing you back to Neptune."


End file.
